Zoro x robin
by shabondy99
Summary: This is my first Story .. minna mohon review nya yaah, komentar yang membangun twitter @bassBettot line 4ghil
1. Chapter 1

Malam yang tenang di lautan 'ganas' bernama dunia baru, sebuah kapal impian yang mampu menempuh segala rintangan yang ada di lautan yang katanya bisa membunuh seorang yang tidak siap dalam menghadapi keganasan lautan tersebut, Thousand Sunny Go. Ya kapal sang 'Raja' Bajak laut era baru itu baru saja mengantarkan kapten beserta kru kapal mencapai impian mereka masing-masing.

Kita mengenal Monkey D. Luffy yang berhasil menjadi Raja bajak laut setelah menyelesaikan pertarungan terakhir melawan 'Kurohige' dan tentunya berhasil meruntuhkan 'World Govt' dalam perang di marineford. Lalu ada 'Kaizoku Gari' Roronoa Zoro yang akhirnya mampu membalaskan dendamnya kepada 'Taka no Me' Mihawk dan berhasil menjadi Pendekar Pedang No. 1 di dunia. 'Kuro Ashi no' Sanji yang menemukan All blue , tidak lupa 'Sogeking' Ussop yang akhirnya berhasil menjadi Pahlawan pemberani di seluruh lautan, lalu 'Si Kucing Pencuri' Nami navigator cantik dari kru topi jerami yang berhasil menyelesaikan gambar peta dunia nya. Lalu ada 'Dokter' Chopper yang berhasil menjadi dokter terhebat di seluruh dunia, 'Anak Iblis' Nico robin yang akhirnya berhasil mengungkap 'rahasia' dunia yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh pemerintah dunia, lalu 'Cyborg' Franky yang berhasil membuat dan membawa Thousand Sunny Go menjadi kapal terhebat di dunia, 'Tulang Hidup' Brook yang akhirnya bisa menemui Laboon.

Jinbei, Hancock yang membantu perjalanan terakhir 'Mugiwara no Ichimi' pun merasa senang karena kapten mereka beserta anggota 'lama' topi jerami mewujudkan impiannya.

Sorry prolog nya lama,

Cerita ini berawal ketika setelah para kru topi jerami berhasil mewujudkan mimpi mereka dan hendak mengunjungi kampung halaman sang kapten mereka di East Blue.

Semua kru yang tengah merayakan keberhasilan mereka dan berpesta, tapi zoro tidak ikut merayakannya (tahu kan zoro kalau di kapal tuh pasti tidur), setelah meneggak Sake kesukaannya dia pun tertidur di pinggir dek rumput sambil bersandar. Tapi ada yang aneh dalam tidur zoro kali ini wajahnya memerah dan tersenyum. Ada apa dengan tidur zoro kali ini ? :D

_Selamat robin akhirnya kau berhasil mengungkap sejarah dunia yang selama ini hilang, aku turut senang, (aku berharap kau pun senang akhirnya aku berhasil menjadi pendekar pedang no 1 dunia). _

Batin zoro di dalam mimpi, zoro ternyata telah lama menyimpan rasa cinta nya kepada wanita berambut hitam ini, sejak peristiwa enies lobby, zoro tidak pernah menyadari kalau dirinya mencintai wanita 'iblis' itu.

_Chh, kenapa aku memikirkan wanita itu. Saat tidur, saat melamun, aku selalu memikirkannya, apakah ini cinta ? aah merepotkan saja _

Gumam zoro saat ia tiba-tiba terbangun.

Di tempat lain

Wanita cantik yang tengah di bayangkan zoro ternyata menyimpan hasrat yang sama kepada 'Tuan Pendekar' itu.

_Kenshi san, hanya kata selamat yang bisa aku ucapkan dari kejauhan, aku ingin sekali mengucapkan langsung kepada mu tapi apa daya, aku takut kalau kau memandangku dengan pandangan ketika kau memandang mihawk, tapi aku tetap menyimpan rasa cintaku ini kepada mu, aku tidak akan berani untuk mengungkapkan rasa cinta ini._

Berlinang air mata robin memikirkan kata-kata itu, kenapa ? bahkan sampai sekarang pun ia belum bisa mendapatkan laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai. Nami sudah berhasil memberikan cintanya kepada Sanji, Hancock pun telah berhasil meluluhkan hati 'karet' kaptennya. Tapi kenapa hanya dirinya yang tak mampu memberikan cintanya kepada 'Tuan Pendekar' nya itu.

_Apakah Kenshi san juga mencintai ku? Ahh kenapa akhir-akhir ini pikiran ku selalu saja memikirkannya. Aku suka saat ekspresi terakhir ia menebas mihawk dengan jurusnya itu. Meskipun hati ku sempat meragukan kemampuannya .. hh_

"Robin … " Nami menepuk punggung robin

Seketika itu robin tersadar dari lamunan 'Galau' nya.

"Hai Nami.. ada apa" jawabnya

"Kenapa kau melamun disini ? sementara yang lain sedang bersenang-senang disana. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?" Tanya nami bertubi-tubi

"Aku tidak apa-apa nami, aku hanya berpikir, ini terlalu cepat, atau memang takdir yang sudah berkata kita akan berhasil secepat ini. " jawab robin

"Robin-chwaaannn, kau selalu terlihat manis seperti biasanya" teriak sanji dari kejauhan

PLAAKKKK,

"SANJI-KUN.. " dengan raut wajah yang sangat kelihatan marah nami memukul sanji

"Kau masih saja berani menggoda robin di depanku .. " tambah nami

"Maaf kan aku Nami-San .. " jawab sanji

"fufufu.. kalian tetap terlihat romantis seperti biasanya yaah" ujar robin

"aah robin-chwan kau bisa saja, " jawab sanji singkat

"Robin cepatlah, kita akan mulai berpesta lagi.." seru Nami

"hee Nami aku akan segera menyusul" jawab robin

Lalu Nami dan Sanji bersamaan meninggalkan robin, melihat mereka bergandengan tangan dan berduaan hati robin kembali menjerit..

_Kenshi san, aku ingin menggandeng tanganmu, apakah mungkin.. apakah mungkin aku bersandar di dadamu yang kekar ?, apa mungkin aku bisa menjadi sandaran mu ketika kau merasa kelelahan, Kenshi san aku sungguh mencintaimu…_

Robin masih dalam keadaan galau, begitupun perasaan zoro kepada dirinya.

Hari yang indah itu berganti malam yang teramat langka untuk kelompok ini, Sang 'Raja' bajak laut tengah menikmati tidurnya bersama teman-temannya yang lain, tapi tidak untuk robin, dia kembali terjaga malam ini.

Robin kaget ketika mendengar suara orang melompat ke bawah, ia lalu berbalik, _ahh ternyata Kenshi san, apa yang ia lakukan ?_

"hee Kenshi san, apa yang kau lakukan ?, kau tidak tidur ?" Sapa robin hangat

"Aku baru saja selesai berlatih … " jawab zoro

_Kenapa ia masih saja berlatih, padahal gelar itu dan cita-citanya sudah ia dapatkan_

"Kenapa kau masih terus berlatih hh?" lanjut robin penasaran

"Ini bukan urusanmu.. tau .. " jawab zoro seraya menginggalkan robin

_Robin hanya bisa mengerutkan wajahnya, ia sedih kenapa tanggapannya masih saja seperti itu … ? apa semua ini memang benar, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi siapa-siapa di hidupmu.. jawab! Kenshi san .._

Zoro, sambil berjalan wajahnya memerah, iya selalu terbayang senyuman wanita itu, ia berpikir

_Aku bodoh sekali, hhh kenapa aku jawab sinis seperti itu ? ayolah robin, ajari aku untuk berbicara, ajari aku untuk menyatakan cinta kepadamu.. aku mencintai mu robin_

Setelah selesai mengambil air, zoro memutuskan untuk tidak tidur, ia berpikir mungkin saja robin ada disana, dan ketika semuanya tenang ia bisa mengungkapkan rasa cintanya kepada wanita yang lebih tua dari dirinya itu.

_Akh dia berada disana, apakah aku harus menyatakannya sekarang, arrrgghhh Nico Robin kau membuat ku gila, sungguh ini lebih sulit ketimbang mempelajari jurus, dan memperkuat Haki ku untuk mengalahkan Mihawk waktu itu… _

"Kau kenapa Kenshi San ?" Tanya robin halus

"aah- ti-tidak apa-apa .." rona wajah zoro memerah

_Ia kenapa yaah, ? Lucu sekali wajahnya .. andai sajaa…_

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur .. ?" Tanya zoro memecah suasana

"Eh-eeeh aku sedang tidak mengantuk Kenshi san" jawab robin ramah

"oooh.. " Jawab zoro singkat

"Kau sendiri kenapa ?" Tanya robin

"A-aku memang sedang tidak ingin tidur" jawab zoro agak gugup

"Kalau begitu, mau aku buatkan secangkir kopi ?" tandas robin

"hmm baiklah" jawabnya singkat

Robin kembali memberikan senyum manis nya kepada zoro, sembari melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan zoro

_Manis sekali Robin senyumanmu, sejak pertama kali kau tersenyum kepadaku, namun saat itu ku balas dengan tatapan penuh curiga ku, tapi aku tetap saja tidak bisa menolak perintah kapten, dan mungkin perintah hatiku untuk selalu ada saat kau butuh pertolongan J._

"Kenshi san, ini kopi mu .. " Seru Robin memecah suasana zoro yang tengah asyik melamun

"ehh-eeh kau rupanya sudah datang, terima kasih yaa " zoro kembali di buat menjadi salah tingkah

_Kenshi san, ku harap lamunanmu itu tentang diriku J, _

"Nee Kenshi san, bagaimana rencanamu setelah ini ?" Tanya robin membuka obrolan malam itu

"Mungkin aku akan ikut kemana luffy pergi, karna tujuan dan cita-cita ku sudah tercapai kini, bagaimana denganmu" jawab zoro

"E-aku mungkin akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi Kenshi san, " jawab robin

Zoro menaikkan alisnya sedikit seakan bingung dengan jawaban robin,

"nee Maksud ku aku pun akan seperti dirimu, aku akan mengikuti kemana pun luffy pergi, karna aku pun sudah tidak punya kampung halaman atau pun keluarga." Robin menjelaskan

"ooh, sebaiknya kau tidur sana, !" perintah zoro

"aa-aku sebenarnya tidak ingin tidur Kenshi san, jika kau ingin tidur silahkan tidur, biar aku yang menjaga kapal" ujar robin

"Biar aku saja yang menjaga malam ini silahkan kau tidur Robin!" jawab zoro sedikit membentak

_Ini pertama kalinya kau menyebut nama ku Kenshi san J _

"Jika itu yang kau mau, baiklah aku akan menuruti apa mau mu, selamat malam Kenshi san" ucap robin sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya

_Ahh sial kenapa aku kaku sekali ketika berhadap dengan ia. Ia sangat cantik, senyumannya semakin manis, sepertinya aku sudah di buat mabuk oleh Sake yang bernama Nico Robin aarrrgghhh_

Malam terasa makin sunyi, sepertinya pendekar pedang ini justru malah tertidur, walaupun ia sempat meneguk kopi yang di berikan sang arkeolog itu satu teguk, anehnya kopi itu membuat nya mengantuk.

_Selamat berjaga Kenshi san :* ku harap kau tidak kedinginan disana, selamat malam Cinta._

Pagi yang indah kembali datang , perjalanan panjang menuju Desa Fusha di East Blue seakan masih menyisakan hari-hari yang indah bagi kru bajak laut 'Legenda' ini. Seperti biasa mereka menghabiskan pagi dengan ramainya, Trio Luffy, Ussop, dan Chopper bermain-main dengan riangnya menyambut pagi yang cerah, Sanji Memasak, Nami sibuk dengan kebun jeruknya, Franky dan Brook memainkan aluanan music yang indah pagi itu (Franky bernyanyi-nyanyi), Jinbe hanya duduk saja melihat kegilaan dan keriangan kaptennya serta teman-temannya yang lain, Hancock setia menemani luffy bermain (Seperti ibu menemani anaknya hehe :D), Robin sedang menyiram bunga, dan kemana zoro ? ya benar zoro masih tertidur x_x ..

"Makanan telah siaap, teman-teman" Seru Sanji

"Nami swaaan, aku telah buatkan sarapan special pagi ini untukmu sayaaang" ucap sanji sambil matanya yang berubah menjadi hati

"Arigatou Sanji-kun, mmuach" balas Nami yang nampaknya sudah tidak canggung lagi terhadap kekasihnya itu

"aahh Mellorine, mellorine"

Sanji memasak makanan yang sangat hebat kali ini, hasil pangan dari All Blue benar-benar berubah menjadi hasil makanan yang sangat lezat, suasana makan yang seperti 'biasa' ramai dan ribut sudah menjadi kebiasan kru ini setiap hari, tangan sang kapten yang seakan ingin menghabiskan semua makanan pun rasanya sudah biasa dialami teman-temannya selama ini.

"HEI Luffy, itu makanan ku " teriak Ussopp Nampak tak senang

"fufufufu.. seperti biasa yaa" tandas robin

"SUPEEEEER .. udaang, ini benar-benar nikmat sanji" Franky memuji dengan gaya khas nya

"Yohoho Masakan Sanji-san tidak ada duanya, kurasa perutku akan meledak.. ah .. " Brook berkata

"TAPI AKU SUDAH TIDAK PUNYA PERUT.." potong Franky nampak kesal

"Ahh Luffy, kalau kau kurang silahkan makan bagian ku Honey" ucap Hancock

"Ya ampun kalian sama sekali tidak berubah" keluh nami

"grahahraha.. Memang sudah seperti ini keadaan kita" balas jinbe

"Sanjiii .. buatkan aku lagi, aku ingin tambah" teriak luffy

"MAKAN SAJA LUFFY, PERUTMU ITU SEPERTI APA SIIHH" balas sanji kesal

"Hoi hoi, setelah menjadi Raja bajak laut ku pikir kau akan berubah Luffy" timpal Zoro

"Hoi Marimo bodoh, jangan banyak bicara" ucap sanji

"Hei Alis pelintir apa urusanmu" balas Zoro

"Diaam kau Muaaarrrimooo" ejek Sanji

Suasana makan yang selalu ribut dan ramai, memang menjadi hal unik tersendiri bagi kelompok ini, bahkan Jinbe pun ikut merasakan 'kerakusan' sang Kapten.

"HEI KOKI MESUM, mana sake ku" teriak Zoro

"Sanji mana Cola ku" Franky menyambar

"Aku ingin jus sanji" timpal chopper

"Aku juga sanji… aku juga" luffy dan ussopp ikut-ikutan

"HEI AMBIL SENDIRI SAJAA, DAN JANGAN BERISIK KALIAAAANNN" teriak sanji marah

"Nami Swaaaan, Robin Cwaaaan kalian ingin minum apaa" ucap manis sanji kepada wanita itu

"nee aku ingin jus saja Sanji" jawab robin

"Sanji-kun buatkan aku yang sama seperti robin" balas nami

"Haiiik Nami Swaaan ku sayang, Robin Chwaaan" balas Sanji

"SANJI CURANG !" teriak trio Luffy, Ussop dan Chopper

"DIAM KALIAN, eeh Hancock-Swamaa kau ingin minum apa ?" teriak sanji

"BUATKAN UNTUK LUFFY SEGERA! Dan buat kan yang sama seperti itu untukku" Perintah Hancock agak marah (bisa-bisa nya sanji tidak menuruti perintah kekasihnya heheh)

"Haiiik Hancock-Swamaa" balas sanji

Setelah acara sarapan yang 'ribut' itu selesai mereka kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

"Oi Nami, apakah arahnya tidak berubah, apakah cuaca aman? " Tanya Franky

"Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan franky" jawab nami

"SUPEEEEER, serahkan semuanya kepadaku" teriak Franky

"ya ya ya terserah kau saja lah" balas nami

"Nami… " panggil Robin

"hee Robin , ada apa memanggilku?" jawab nami penuh Tanya

"Tidak aku hanya ingin bersantai bersamamu, tidak apa kan" balas robin

"Tentu saja robin" ajak Nami

"Nami-Swaaaaan, eh Robin-Chwaaaaan apa kalian ingin cemilan" teriak sanji

"fufufu .. tidak usah repot-repot Sanji" jawab robin

"ia robin betul Sanji-Kun" balas nami

"Aaah Robin-Chwaaan kau sangat manis" teriak sanji

"SANJI-KUN" omel nami

PLTAAAAAK sanji kembali mendapatkan jitakan dari nami

"maaf Nami-San sayaang, aku tetap mencintai mu walaupun kau galak" jawab sanji mesum

"fufufu.. kalian memang sangat romantis nami, sanji" sambar robin

"nee Robin jangan seperti itu, aku jadi malu " jawab nami

"Seandainya aku bisa seperti kalian" balas robin penuh arti

_Andai saja aku dan Kenshi san bisa seperti mereka, Kenshi san aku mencintaimu.._

"Hei Robin, kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu?" balas nami penuh Tanya

"ti-tidak ada apa-apa nami" jawab robin agak gugup

"Ceritakanlah robin," singkat nami

"Ta-tapi tapi aku .."

"Tidak apa-apa robin, ceritakanlah. Siapa tau aku bisa bisa bantu" jawab nami

"Ta-tapi .."

Lagi-lagi robin mencoba menutupi perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam dalam hati, _apakah Nami orang yang tepat untuk ku mencurahkan isi hati, _

Gumam robin dalam hati.

"Hoi Robin, dari kemarin pun aku berpikir ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, mungkinkah tentang seorang pria ? atau kah kau menyukai pria yang sama dengan ku?" ucap Nami penuh Tanya

"ee- tidak bukan nami aku tidak menyukai Sanji milikmu, tapi aku menyukai…" jawab robin penuh teka-teki

"Hoi hoi robin Pria beruntung mana yang di sukai gadis super cerdas seperti mu ? beritahu aku donk" balas Nami

"Baiklah nami akan aku ceritakan tentang dia."

"Hmm, dia selalu melihat dirinya sendiri. Dia selalu terfokus pada tujuannya seorang. Dia selalu mencari dan melayani tantangan orang di depan. Dia orang yang sangat waspada dan memandang segala hal penuh kehati-hatian. Dia tidak cerdas tapi nalurinya sangat kuat. Dia tidak banyak bicara tapi bisa dipercaya untuk diandalkan. Dia tidak cukup tampan tapi postur tubuhnya sangat menunjukkan kejantanannya. Dia juga tidak romantis tapi pandangan matanya menunjukkan kesan tersendiri. Yang jelas, dia benar-benar pribadi yang sangat berbeda dengan Sanji-kun mu"

Nami terdiam sesaat ketika robin menyebutkan bagaimana pria itu, Robin terlihat sangat senang, wajahnya memerah, senyumnya sesekali menghiasi bibir manisnya itu.

_Apakah Pria itu si bodoh Zoro? Ah rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin wanita secantik dan secerdas Robin bisa mencintai sesorang yang sangat bodoh seperti Zoro.. tapi.. semua hal tentang pria itu hanya pantas di sematkan pada Zoro seorang.. _gumam Nami dalam benakknya

"Nami.." "Nami.." suara robin memecah lamunan Nami

"ee-eh ia robin, " nami menjawab agak gugup

"Aku ingin bertanya sebentar, apakah mungkin pria itu seorang pendekar pedang ? teman kita ? pria yang kasar yang sangat buta arah itu ?" Tanya nami penuh ketidak percayaan

Robin hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Nami.

"HAAAAAAH … Robin apakah itu mungkin ?" Tanya nami seakan tak percaya dengan pernyataan robin

"Ya aku mencintainya Nami, sangat, sangat mencintainya, tapi aku tak sanggup untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ini kepada Kenshi san" jawab robin lirih

"Ini pasti sangat sulit bagimu robin, dia adalah orang yang tidak akan peka terhadap perasaan seperti ini, bahkan menurutku dia adalah pria bodoh yang beruntung yang di cintai oleh wanita secantik dan sepintar dirimu" kagum Nami

"Ya begitulah dia Nami, dengan segala kekurangannya, dengan segala hal yang menurut wanita manapun dia adalah seorang pria yang tak pantas untuk di cintai, tapi inilah cinta, aku benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus" ujar robin

_Robin, aku tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dikatakannya. Apa ini sungguhan atau hanya lelucon belaka? Robin sejak kapan kau mencintai pria itu ?_

"Nami.. kau tak papa ?" Tanya Robin

"eeh- Ti-tidaak apa-apa robin, aku hanya sedang berpikir dan masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini, maaf robin" tandasnya

"Tak perlu kau pikirkan, aku hanya berharap dia tau akan perasaan ku ini, dan ku harap Kenshi san juga punya perasaan yang sama terhadapku" Robin meneteskan air matanya karna terlalu lama memikirkan hal tersebut

"Robin, apa kau tak ingin mencoba untuk mengungkapkannya kepada zoro, atau paling tidak buat ia yang mengungkapkannya kepadamu?" usul Nami

"nee, apakah itu mungkin. Kenshi san kan tidak peka terhadap hal-hal seperti ini" jawab robin

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum kita mencoba nya, bukan kah itu kata Sang Raja Bajak laut Kapten kita, kau lupa ya robin, hehe" nami tersenyum

"akan ku minta sanji kun untuk membantu mu" tambah Nami

"A-apa apa kau serius Nami ?" ucap robin

"Tenanglah robin, aku dan sanji kun bahkan kalau bisa yang lainya akan membantu mu untuk mewujudkan cintamu kepada si bodoh Zoro" Nami meyakinkan robin

"Arigatou …"

"Nami Swaaan, Robin Chwaaan, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan dari tadi ?" sanji kembali mengganggu percakapan antar wanita itu

"Robin, aku tinggal dulu yaah, aku janji aku akan membicarakan ini dengan sanji kun" sambil mengedipkan mata dan mendorong sanji untuk pergi

"A-ada apa Nami San Sayangku" ucap Sanji penuh Tanya

"Sudah lah akan kuceritakan nanti…" Nami menjawab

Entah apa yang membuat pendekar pedang no. 1 di dunia ini untuk masuk ke perpustakaan, tapi yang pasti zoro ingin menemui robin, atau yaa paling tidak berpura-pura melewati perpustakaan dengan harapan melihat senyuman robin yang sangat manis itu.

_Ah siaal, kemana wanita itu, tumben sekali dia tidak ada di perpustakaan dimana yaa dia, tapi sepertinya ini adalah buku yang sering ia baca, eeh tunggu dulu…_

Zoro kaget dengan apa yang dia temukan diatas meja perpustakaan, sebuah buku. Ya memang hanya sebuah buku yang zoro tak tahu apa isinya dan apa maksudnya dari buku itu. Tapi bukan buku yang menjadi masalahnya, masalahnya adalah zoro menemukan secarik kertas catatan pribadi Nico Robin, _sepertinya dia lupa untuk mengembalikan ketempatnya, biar ku rapihkan saja lah..  
_sesaat zoro ingin menaruh dan ingin merapihkan buku itu , zoro kembali di buat kaget oleh catatan itu

_Kenshi san, begitulah aku memanggil nama pria berambut hijau itu, pendekar pedang kelompok topi jerami, sang wakil kapten 'Kaizoku Gari No' Ronona Zoro, pria yang membuat hatiku yang seakan hanya terisi kegelapan berubah menjadi terang karna setitik cahaya yang ada pada dirinya, saat ku pertama kali tersenyum padamu, kau membalas senyumku dengan pandangan mu yang masih tak percaya padaku, aku maklumi itu, tapi kejadian di pulau jaya saat hendak mencari south bird, saat kau menangkapku yang hendak terjatuh karna serangan enel, menghalangi serangan anak buah davy back, menghalau pedang aokiji, kejadian itu semua membuat ku merasakan cinta yang terus menyiksaku tanpa pernah kau ketahui. Akulah yang merasa palig tersiksa saat tau apa yang terjadi di Thiller Bark, tapi apa yang kau lakukan membuat semakin kagum terhadapmu, kau telah menyelamatkan ku beberapa kali, tapi apa yang aku lakukan aku tak mampu menyelamatkanmu saat Kizaru hendak menendangmu dengan tendangan 'Beam' nya itu, tapi untunglah Ray san menyelamatkanmu J._

_Saat terpisah dengan mu malam-malam ku ku habiskan dengan memikirkanmu seorang. Aku tak bisa menahan rindu selama 2 tahun tak bertemu dengan mu, aku sangat tersiksa, apa kau merasakannya Kenshi san? Sampai akhirnya kita kembali bertemu di Shabondy, aku terkejut melihat penampilan dirimu, kekar, gagah, dan sangat menggambarkan bagaimana bahayanya dirimu, tapi aku pun bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan matamu itu Kenshi san? _

_Aku sengaja memilihbaju bewarna hijau saat Nami mengajakku berbelanja di pulau manusia ikan, karena aku tau kau pun memakai baju hijau, aku ingin terlihat sama seperti mu Kenshi sanJ , dan sekali lagi kau menyelamatkan ku dalam pertarungan melawan bajak laut manusia ikan. Kau terlihat sangat sigap dalam menghadang anak buah hoodie yang hendak menyerangku, sungguh rasa ini semakin berkobar…_

Zoro tak sanggup membaca lanjutan dari catatan yang robin buat. Hati zoro bergetar, wajahnya memerah, dia ingin menangis tapi juga ingin tersenyum, ternyata perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Zoro ingin sekali menyatakan cinta kepada Robin setelah tahu perasaan Robin yang sesungguhnya kepadanya.

_Chhh sial bagaimana aku melakukannya ? apa aku harus meminta bantuan koki mesum itu ? ahhh rasanya bukan ide yang bagus, kepada siapa lagi ? Luffy, Ussopp, Chopper ? aah itu sama saja dengan mengajak anak kecil bicara, Nami ? ah dia paling akan meminta uang kepadaku huuh Hancock ? chh dia hanya berpikir tentang luffy & luffy, Jinbe ? dia bukan orang yang tepat, franky, Brook ? aah hanya si Koki mesum itu kandidat terkuat, aku harus mencegah ego ini dan membuat robin tersenyum manis karna apa yang akan kulakukan, ya aku akan menyatakan perasaan ku ini, tunggu Robin ku sayang._

Di tempat lain

"Nami swaaan, ada apa sih ?" tanya sanji kebingungan

"Sanji-kun, aku mohon padamu jangan ganggu robin lagi yaah, atau pun menggodanya, atau apalah itu sikap perhatianmu kepada robin" jawab Nami agak serius

"eeh, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menjadi se cemburu ini Nami san ?" balas sanji

"Karna Robin akan segera di miliki oleh pria lain, dan pria itu pasti akan sangat marah kepadamu, aku tidak ingin kau dan pria itu saling bertengkar, Ku mohon" jawab Nami

_Robin chan menyukai pria, siapa yah kira-kira? _Gumam sanji dalam hati terlihat bingung

"Nami san, benarkah itu ? lalu siapa kira-kira yang beruntung mendapatkan 'Kakak' perempuan kita yang cantik dan pintar itu ?" Tanya sanji

"eh-eeh Sanji kun kau berjanji jangan kaget ataupun berteriak mendengarnya" lanjutnya

Sanji mengangguk dan memegang tangan Nami dengan mesranya

"Zo-zoro… Zoro orangnya Sanji-kun" ucap Nami pelan

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, MUARRRRIMO BODOH ITU?" sanji kaget

"ssshhh, Sanji-kun kau sudah berjanji kan ?, ia itu benar Robin sangat menyukai zoro, tapi kau tau sendiri zoro itu orangnya seperti apa kan?" lanjut Nami

haah, haa, haah, haa, haah menghela napas karna terlalu kaget, sanji seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh wanitanya ini.

"jadi sanji-kun, aku ingin kau turut membantu robin, bisakah kau menolong zoro agar ia bisa mengungkapkan perasaanya kepada robin, atau minimal robin yang mengatakannya" pinta Nami penuh harap

"Nami san aku akan membantu Robin chan, tapi sebelumnya aku akan mencari tau apakah si Marimo bodoh itu juga mencintai Robin chan, aku akan lakukan demi kau sayang, dan juga Robin chan" jawab sanji

"benarkah Sanji kun ?"

"Ia Nami san aku akan lakukan, aku pasti akan bertemu dengan si Marimo itu. Dan aku akan melihat apakah sahabat terbodohku itu menyukai Robin chan atau tidak" jawab sanji

"Arigatou Sanji kun, mmmuuach" sambil mencium lelakinya itu

"Nami swaaan… Mellorine, mellorine" ekspresi mengenaskan sanji apabila di cium Nami

"Sanji kun, masih saja seperti itu… tolong ya Sanji kun Sayang" ucap Nami kembali seraya memeluk dan meninggalkan sanji dan kembali ke tempat robin

_Tapi apakah ini saatnya bagiku untuk mengobrol dengan si marimo itu dengan serius, kami bahkan tak pernah melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun. Obrolan kami hanya sebatas ejek meng ejek saja. Hal yang sulit, tapi demi Nami-san dan keinginan Robin-chan aku akan lakukan!_

"Sanjiiiii Makan, " teriak trio luffy, ussopp, chopper

"Haaaik baiklah, sudah ku siapkan setengahnya, " ucap sanji sedikit kaget

Sanji, Nami, Robin, dan Zoro seakan memiliki masalah mereka masing-masing yang sebetulnya hanya perlu di pertemukan, Zoro dan Robin lah yang menjadi pusat 'masalah' karena dua insan ini merupakan teman mereka yang sejatinya tengah di mabuk cinta tetapi mereka memiliki masalah satu sama lain sehingga cinta mereka belum di pertemukan juga akhirnya.

Suasana makan siang agaknya sedikit berbeda dari sarapan tadi pagi, karena 'tumben' sang kapten bertingkah wajar kali ini, dia menanyakan kepada anak buahnya, apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan

Bersambung yaah minna :D

Mohon review nya


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin ada apa dengan kalian ? kalian terlihat tidak semangat ?" tanyanya bingung

Merasa pertanyaan kaptennya sangat mengena, mereka serentak menjawab

"AAH LUFFY, TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU DI KHAWATIRKAN"

Luffy terheran-heran tetapi akhirnya ia kembali ke sifat semulanya, yaa dia hanya merasa bingung kenapa ke 4 temannya itu terlihat berbeda.

Makan siang kali ini berlangsung cukup cepat tidak seperti biasanya, dan semua kembali ke urusan masing-masing. Ada misi di balik keburu-buruan nami dan sanji. Ya mereka harus mempersatukan kedua temannya yang tidak bisa bersatu karna keduanya memang tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya mereka itu bersikap.

"Robin tunggu, kamu mau kemana ?" name mengejar robin

"nee Nami, aku mau ke perpustakaan, kenapa ?" jawabnya

"Robin, ayo kita atur rencana itu, kau mau kan ? Sanji kun mau membantu kamu" Nami antusias

"benarkah itu Nami ?" jawabnya seakan tak percaya

"kau tenang saja yaah Robin, semua akan di atur oleh Sanji Kun" tutur Nami

"Nami, terima kasih banyak" ujar robin

Nami dan Robin pergi ke perpustakaan, mereka mengobrol santai di sana, sejatinya Robin tidak tahu kalau catatannya telah di baca oleh 'Tuan Pendekar' nya itu. Robin memberikan catatan kecilnya itu kepada Nami, nami diizinkannya untuk membaca catatan itu, betapa terkejutnya Nami membaca itu. _Ternyata Robin tlah menderita sangat lama dengan menyimpan segala kekaguman, dan cintanya kepada pria bodoh bernama Roronoa Zoro, ya ampun, sampai segitunya.. pantas saja di pulau fish man Robin terlihat sangat ingin sekali membeli baju-baju bewarna hijau itu.. _gumam Nami setelah membaca catatan itu.

"Robin, apa ini semua kau tulis tanpa sepengetahuan kami semua selama ini ?" Tanya Nami cukup kebingungan

"Ya seperti yang kau baca, itulah perasaan ku selama ini kepada orang yang sering kalian sebut 'Marimo' itu" tersenyum kecil Robin

_Ya ampun, Robin aku tak menyangkanya_

"Kau begitu hebat robin, .." lanjut Nami

"Cinta memang membutakan segalanya Nami" ucap robin sambil menidurkan badannya ke pundak Nami, Robin terlihat letih karna cinta ini

"Robin sabarlah, ini akan segera terselesaikan.." sambil mengelus rambut Robin dengan lembut

Nami tahu bahwa temannya ini sedang penuh dengan kegelisahan, _mungkin Robin memang salah memilih pria untuk di cintai, tapi di satu sisi Robin benar, cinta itu bagaikan badai dan sedikit gila. Huuh kuharap dia mendapatkan sedikit kebahagiaan, bahkan kebahagiaan yang sempurna dari si bodoh buta arah itu._

Di tempat lain, Sanji tengah menjalankan misinya. Dia mencari sahabatnya Roronoa Zoro _sekaranglah saatnya untuk membahagiakan Robin Chan, Zoro Marimo buta arah kau harus membahagiakan Robin Chan apapun yang terjadi, karna ku yakin seorang pendekar pedang seperti dirimu pasti akan mencintai seseorang, jika memang kenyataanya tidak. Maka akan kupastikan Robin Chan tetap bahagia bersama orang lain. MARIMO !_

Sejak tadi hanya itu yang terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sanji tidak ada yang lain, wanita yang bahkan sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak nya, ya tentu saja sanji akan melakukan apa saja untuk membahagiakan 'kakak' nya itu.

_Jika Marimo itu normal, maka pasti ia akan sangat terpana dengan kecantikan, keseksian, Robin Chan. Akan kupastika kau akan mencintai Robin Chan. MARIMOOO!_

"Hoi Ero Cook … !" suara yang terdegar tiba-tiba dari belakang pencarian Sanji

"eh…"

_Teryata itu si MARIMO sialan_

"hoi Sanji … " zoro membuka percakapan

"haah-haah Marimo tumben kau memanggilku dengan tidak mengejekku" sanji membalas

"HAAH, sudah lah jangan di pikirkan"

"Sanji, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu, jujur sedari tadi aku memang mencari mu." Zoro berucap

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini marimo?" jawab sanji bingung

"ada yang ingin ku tanyakan, dan ada juga sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahu kepadamu" balas zoro

"Zoro, kau sedang tidak salah makan, atau salah minum obat kan ? HAHAHAHA" sanji sedikit tertawa

"BERENGSEEEEEK, tidak bisa kah kau serius sedikit. Meskipun sejujurnya aku malas berbicara denganmu. DASAR KOKI MESUM" jawab zoro agak kesal

"Memang sulit untuk kita berbicara normal layaknya seorang sahabat biasa, zoro" ucap sanji

"Tapi seperti apapun kau, kau adalah rival terberat ku zoro" lanjut Sanji

_HAAAH koki mesum ini bisa juga berkata demikian .. chhh_

"Baiklah lanjut ke intinya saja, aku ingin bicara …"

"MARIMO, ini lebih penting rasanya ketimbang masalah mu" potong sanji

"HAAAH" Zoro kebingungan

"Karna Nami-san aku mau mengatakan ini, dan juga karna 'dia' juga, marimo aku hanya ingin memberi tahu sekaligus menanyakan mu tentang hal tersebut" ucap sanji

"JANGAN BERTELE-TELE … hal yang ingin ku sampaikan lebih penting" selak Zoro

"ini tentang seseorang, aku hanya kali saja ingin melakukan hal seperti ini, karna di suruh Nami san aku akan memohon kau jangan kaget ataupun bertindak bodoh zoro" lanjut Sanji

"Ini tentang perasaan Robin Chan kepadamu Marimo !" tambah nya

"HAAAAAH …" zoro tersentak

_Kenapa koki bodoh ini bisa tahu apakah Robin memberitahukan hal itu kepadanya, mungkin Robin bercerita kepada nami dan meminta Sanji untuk membantu Robin, arrrrggh_

"Ero Cook, tentang perasaan apa ? kau jangan mengada-ada" bohong zoro

"Dia Mencintaimu bodoh !" balas sanji seraya mengehempaskan asap rokoknya

"HAAAH, apa iyaa itu benar-benar terjadi ?" bohong zoro

Zoro lagi-lagi berbohong tentang perasaanya, dia tidak mau langsung saja mengungkapkan perasaanya begitu saja.

_Apakah ini saatnya aku mengakui perasaan ku kepada wanita cantik itu? Ayolah robin bantu yakinkan aku ..akan kuputuskan untuk bicara sekarang_

"SANJI .. huuuh baiklah aku memang sudah tahu dia mencintaku, karna akupun secara tidak sengaja membaca catatannya, jujur saja aku pun sangat kaget, tapi aku sangat menghargai perasaanya. Aku tau bagaimana sakitnya menahan perasaannya itu. Karna akupun mengalami hal yang sama sanji, AKU MENCINTAI ROBIN" zoro menjelaskan

"ZORO ? apakah itu semua mungkin ?, Robin Chan akan sangat senang mendengarnya" ayolah ungkapkan perasaan mu

"SUDAH LAAH SANJI, aku tidak ingin mengulanginya. Yang ku pinta kepadamu adalah aku ingin meminta bantuan mu untuk .. e-untuk bisa mengungkapkan rasa ini kepadanya SANJI" timpal Zoro

"Hahahahaha … " sanji hanya tertawa

"inilah yang sebenarnya tidak aku inginkan, yaitu cerita dengan mu, karna kau pasti hanya akan meledekku seperti ini" keluh sanji

"tapi untuk terakhir kalinya aku meminta ini dari mu. Tolong lah aku Koki mesum" lanjut Zoro

"Haha Marimo bodoh, baiklah aku akan menolongmu, ini juga untuk Nami san, dan Robin Chwaaaan" jawab sanji

"HOII BERHENTI MENYEBUT ROBIN SEPERTI ITU !" jawab zoro tak suka

"HAHAHAH Muarimo, ternyata kau sudah mulai benar-benar mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya kepada robin" balas Sanji

"Baiklah baiklah, lalu apa kau punya rencana untuk menolong ku Koki alis pelintir ?" Zoro bertanya

"HAHAHAHA akhirnya kau mengucapkannya juga MARIMO, oke oke aku akan menolongmu" sambil tertawa sanji menjawab

"Apa kau punya rencana untuk melakukannya Marimo ?.. eh tapi orang seperti mu mana mengerti soal seperti ini yaah HAHAHAH" sanji meledek zoro

"KALAU AKU MENGERTI DARI DULU SUDAH KU KATAKAN , KOKI MESUUUM" zoro agak kesal

"oi marimo santai sajalah, aku akan membantumu" jawab sanji

"Ero Cook ? tumben kau mengatakan hal yang benar" jawab zoro singkat

"Ini demi kebahagiaan Robin Chan, dan juga kekasihku Nami San, serta ku harap itu menjadi kebahagiaan Sahabat dan Rival ku 'Kaizoku Gari' Roronoa Zoro" balas Sanji

"HEEEH Sanji Bakaa" timpal zoro singkat

"Jadi apa rencanamu untuk mengutarakannya ?" Tanya balik Sanji

"Kalau aku sudah punya keberanian dan caranya pasti aku tidak akan memberitahu mu BODOH" jawab zoro kembali marah, merasa Sanji hanya memutar-mutar pertanyaannya

"HAHAHAH aku hanya menggoda mu MARIMO, tenang lah sedikit. Sebelum melakukan tindakan selanjutnya, aku ingin Tanya beberapa hal, bagaimana kau bisa menyukai Robin Chan ?" sanji penuh Tanya

"Ku rasa aku tidak perlu menjawabnya, aku hanya mencintainya karena memang dia sangat menarik perhatianku, itu saja" ungkap zoro

"HAHA kurasa kau memang tertarik dengan kecantikan dan keseksian Robin Chwaan" sanji kembali meledek Zoro

Wajah zoro memerah dan seketika naik darah

"Hoi Koki Bodoh, jangan pernah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak terhadapnya, ku hajar kau !" cetus zoro

"tenanglah marimo, dia memang wanita yang sangat cantik, dan kurasa kau adalah laki-laki yang beruntung, karena Robin Chan memilihmu" jawab Sanji

"Baiklah, dia itu memang cantik, tapi dia membuatku gila. Kau tahu" balas zoro agak malas

"HAHAHAH ya sudah kalau begitu cepat dapatkan dia malam ini Marimo. Hanya ada satu cara untuk melakukannya, akan ku beritahu" balas sanji antusias

"hei apa itu ?, untuk saat ini aku akan mengikuti saran mu. Tapi aku masih tidak yakin apakah aku bisa" sahut zoro

"Marimo, dalam hal cinta seperti ini, wanita tidak boleh berperan sebagai yang menyatakan cinta. Jadi sebagai seorang pria kau harus menyatakan cinta kepada Robin Chan! ITU HARUS" balas sanji

"ta-tapi tapi apakah aku sanggup ? melihat wajahnya dan melihat dia tersenyum aku sudah salah tingkah, " zoro berkata sembari senyum-senyum sendiri

"HAHAHAH, ayolah Marimo, itu adalah yang mudah. Kau mencintainya bukan ? dan dia pun mencintai mu itu akan mudah. Kau hanya perlu mengatakannya secara jantan. Kau dengan hebat dan bangga bisa mengalahkan Taka No Me. Kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukannya kepada Robin Chan. Ayolah " bujuk sanji

"ini lebih sulit dari bertarung, kau tahu" balas zoro agak loyo

"Marimo, kau lakukan sekarang. Atau tidak sama sekali, Robin Chan menunggumu. Menunggumu untuk menerima cintamu" sanji meyakinkan zoro

"Sanji ! apakah itu mungkin. Aku sangat tidak yakin dengan diriku sendiri" balas zoro

"Kau pasti BISA ZORO" Sanji kembali meyakinkan Zoro

"Baiklah demi Robin akan kulakukan" balas zoro antusias

"Beginilah cara melakukannya, kau harus menunduk seperti ini, pegang tangannya, lalu katakanlah seperti ini "Robin, sudah lama aku mengagumimu, senyummu yang manis, wajahmu yang cantik, AKU SANGAT MENYUKAIMU AKU MENCINTAIMU" sembari mencontohkan apa yang harus dilakukan Zoro

"HEEEH apakah harus sampai seperti itu ?" zoro merasa aneh

"lakukanlah, itu akan membantu mu untuk menahan rasa gugup dan malumu itu" Sanji kembali meyakinkan

_Zoro sempat berpikir sejenak, Robin aku sangat mencintaimu, akan kulakukan apa yang di bilang oleh koki mesum itu. Meskipun aku tak yakin apakah hal itu kau butuhkan untuk menerima cintaku._

"Baiklah koki alis melengkung, aku akan melakukannya demi Robin" jawab zoro lantang

"Nah begitulah yang di harapkan Robin Chan.."

"Hei sudahi panggil Robin dengan Robin Chan atau Robin Chwaaaan" selak zoro

"Kau cemburu kah? Haha itu panggilan sejak pertama ia bergabung Marimo" balas Sanji

"Setelah aku mendapatkannya sudahi panggilan itu" zoro menjawab agak sebal

"Baik, baik. Aku akan mengatur pertemuan mu dengan Robin Chan, kau tunggulah sembari aku menyiapkan semuanya bersama kekasihku Nami San, aku berjanji malam ini cita-cita mu dan pencapaian mu akan sempurna dengan kehadiran Robin Chan di sisimu sebagai kekasihmu" kata Sanji sambil ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Zoro

"Terima kasih.. Sanji. Kau memang Sahabat terbaikku"

Di tempat nami dan robin berada …

"Robin, kita akan tunggu Sanji kun yang sedang mengobrol dengan si bodoh itu yaa. Tapi tadi kau sudah berjanji kan kau tidak menguping dengan jurus mu itu?" nami bertanya

"Ia nami, aku sudah berjanji. Aku akan terima apa saja keputusan Zoro" ujarnya

"Nami Swaaaaaan, Robin Chwaaaan …" teriak sanji mengagetkan

"Ehh Sanji kun, kau bawa berita apa ? apa berita bagus" Tanya Nami

"Cook san, berita apa ?" balas Sanji

"Tenang lah, ini akan masih ku rahasiakan, kalian temui aku di dek rumput saja yaah. Aku ingin buatkan cemilan special untuk kalian, ayolaah"

"HEEH .. kau apa-apaaan Sanji kun" balas Nami

"Sudah Nami San, ayolah" kata Sanji terlihat senang sambil mengedipkan matanya

"Baiklah Sanji kun" balas Nami

Sementara Sanji buru-buru berlari untuk memberitahu Zoro, agar dia bersiap-siap karna Robin Chan akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Hoii Marimo, kau sudah ingat kan apa yang harus kau lakukan, Robin Chan akan segera kesini" teriak Sanji

"HAAAAAAH, apakah kau serius ? aku bahkan belum siap" jawab Zoro kaget

"AKU BELUM SIAP KOKI BODOH" tambahnya

"Hei Marimo kau benar-benar mencintai Robin chan tidak sih ?" Ujar Sanji

"ka-kalau akalu soal itu aku benar-benar mencintainya bodoh" jawab sanji

"ya sudah lakukanlah yang sudah ku bilang. Kau pasti bisa Marimo"

"eeh-eeh walaupun kau bilang begitu, baiklah" jawab zoro lantang

"Sanji Kun, Sanji Kun… dimana kau ?" teriak Nami

"HAAAAH kenapa mereka sudah datang, SIALL" zoro bergumam

"EH Zoro kenapa kau ada disini ?" Tanya nami kebingungan

_Kenshi san ?, apakah ini semua rencana Sanji kun ?  
_"Ro-robin, kau kenapa kesini?" Tanya Zoro agak gugup

Robin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Zoro, sepertinya dia juga terlihat sangat teramat gugup. Zoro pun sepertinya menjadi sangat malu. Kedua insan ini sepertinya sama-sama sedang menahan perasaannya masing-masing. Melihat keadaan ini sanji mencoba memberi isyarat pada zoro.

_Koki bodoh, apakah sekarang saatnya ? chh ini terlalu cepat .. _Gumam zoro dalam batinnya

_Kenshi san, apa aku yang harus mulai duluan, kenapa ini? Terlalu rumit kisah cintaku dengan dia :'( _

"Robin … " Zoro memecah suasana

"Nami san … " bisik pelan sanji kepada Nami seraya menarik tangan kekasihnya itu

"baiklah .. " nami menurut

"Nami kau mau kemana ?" Robin kebingungan

"Robin .. ada yang ingin ku katakana.." Zoro menundukkan badannya seperti yang di contohkan Sanji

"eeh Kenshi san ? sedang apa .. " Robin tetap membohongi dirinya sendiri

"Robin.. anata aishiteru .. " ujar Zoro sembari mengambil tangan robin dan juga mengecupnya

(tahukan anata aishiteru = aku mencintamu)

"Kenshi san, apa yang kau katakana ? seriuskah ? " jawab robin agak gugup dan seakan tak percaya

"Robin, aku serius .." tambah zoro sembari menundukkan wajahnya karena terlalu malu

Tangan robin masih di genggam erat oleh Zoro, wajahnya memerah senyang bercampur sedih, robin ingin segera membalasnya namun zoro terlihat menundukkan wajahnya karna malu.

Robin ikut bersimpuh di hadapan zoro, ia mengangkat wajah sang "pendekar pendang" nya itu lalu mencium bibir zoro penuh dengan kemesraan, hal itu ia lakukan sebagai jawaban atas sikap malu zoro, dan sekaligus penantian lama yang di derita mereka berdua.

" ahh Nami san aku melakukan itu .." pinta Sanji

PLTAAAKK

Nami kembali memukul sanji, haha rasanya sanji tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hal itu dari kekasih tercintanya itu. Tapi tak terduga nami mendaratkan bibir indahnya ke bibir sanji. Saat itu pula sanji tak tertahan … (matanya berubah menjadi hati)

Sementara Robin melepaskan ciumannya, dan kembali menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Kenshi san, aku pun mencintaimu sejak lama " ujar Robin

"Ya, aku tahu Robin.. Robin Chan" jawab Zoro

"fufufufu … kenapa memanggilku seperti itu Kenshi san" Robin memberikan senyum manisnya kepada Zoro

Ini pertama kalinya robin bisa merasakan kehangatan pelukan lelaki yang selama ini ia cintai, begitupun dengan zoro.

"ah tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sangat senang," sambil membenamkan robin ke pelukannya

"Kenshi san, sudah lama aku menginginkannya" ucap robin

"ya Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama" balas zoro

ini masih bersambung ...


	3. Chapter 3

Zoro menikmati pelukan kekasihnya ini, aroma tubuh robin lebih harum dari bunga yang selama ini dia rawat setiap harinya (mungkin karena Robin memakan buah hana-hana (bunga) ) . kedua insan yang baru saja di persatukan oleh ikatan cinta ini nampaknya ingin berlama-lama terlarut dalam keindahan yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Begitupun Sanji dan Nami, mereka tengah menikmati keindahan hubungan mereka saat ini.

"eeh Zoro, apa aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu" bisik Robin kepada zoro.

Robin tak merubah posisinya, ia malah makin tenggelam dalam pelukan tubuh kekar Zoro.

"Kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan apa saja" balas Zoro pelan

Tiba tiba

"…. HOI MARIMO …." Teriak sanji

"Sampai kapan ingin seperti itu terus, ayo kita makan bersama yang lain, heheeh" tambahnya

"Hahaha sepertinya kau baru menjadi seroang pria sejati ya dasar bodoh!" Nami menambahkan

"Eeh Nami, Sanji.. fufufu aku dan Kenshi san akan segera menyusul" jawab Robin

"DIAAM kalian menganggu saja" cetus Zoro

"Kenshi san, jangan marah-marah begitu, ayo kita bergabung dengan yang lain" membalas kata-kata zoro

"baiklah .. ee Robin, apakah yang lain harus mengetahui hubungan kita sekarang" Tanya zoro

"fufufu, aku mengikuti keputusanmu Kenshi san" balas robin

"baiklah kurasa bukan hal buruk, jika kapten dan yang lainnya tahu, ayo kita pergi" jawab zoro

Kedua sejoli ini seakan tak mau melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain, mereka terus bergandengan dan bepelukan sembari berjalan. Mereka kini menikmati kedahsyatan Cinta, mereka sudah tidak canggung , dan malu-malu lagi.

"Zoro … Robin … " Suara yang mengagetkan langkah kedua insan tersebut saat memasuki ruang makan Sunny

"Apakah yang kulihat ini benar" Tanya chopper

Senyuman dan anggukan robin, menandakan keadaan yang semakin 'rusuh' di ruang makan bertambah.

"SUPEEEEER Romantis, " puji Franky

"Zoro Robin, ternyata hal yang terduga dari kalian" heran ussop

"HEI KALIAN, kami hanya saling mencintai apa ini salah" teriak Zoro yang masih tetap menyilangkan tangannya di perut robin

"Yohohoho, kalian pasangan yang romantic, Zoro san, robin San" tandas brook

"nee arigatou Brook" jawab robin

Momen yang bahagia ini di rayakan oleh seluruh kru topi jerami,

"Untuk Zoro dan Robin…." Teriak Ussop

"KANPAI…." Teriak semua kru

Suasana makan semakin 'bergejolak' di tambah adegan-adegan romantic antara zoro dan robin, yang menjadi pusat perhatian dari sanji, dia pun tak ingin ketinggalan oleh apa yang dilakukan rivalnya itu. Hancock dan Luffy pun semakin terlihat mesra. Kebersamaan, rasa cinta, rasa kekeluargaan yang di bangun oleh kapten mereka, sampai sekarang pun masih terjalin dan semakin erat terlihat.

Setelah makan-makannya selesai semua kru pergi untuk beristirahat, tugas menjaga di serahkan kepada sanji, tentulah Nami setia menemani meskipun nami harus tertidur pulas di pangkuan Sanji. Robin tidak terlihat di kamarnya malam ini ia lebih memilih untuk berada di ruang latihan Zoro, tentulah untuk menemani lelakinya itu. Mereka berdua (Robin dan Zoro) menghabiskan malam dengan saling berpelukan dan bercerita, serta mengungkapkan rasa cinta yang 'sebenarnya' sudah terjadi dari dulu. Robin terlihat sangat senang, sesekali ia mendaratkan ciuman manisnya ke bibir Zoro, malam yang indah untuk mereka berdua. Akhirnya mereka tertidur.

Kicauan burung membangunkan seluruh kru topi jerami, hari yang baru, cerah, suasana cinta serta gembira. Keharuan dan kegembiraan bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kenshi san .. Kenshi san …" sembari membelai rambut kekasihnya robin berusaha membangunkan Zoro yang tengah tertidur pulas

Tidak seperti biasanya (kalau zoro tidur pasti marah-marah di bangunin sama kru kapal yang lain), Zoro pun langsung terbangun sambil tersenyum.

"Malam yang indah, terimakasih Sayang" sambil membuka matanya dan meraih tubuh Robin

"apa yang ku dengar tidak salah ? Sayang ?" canda Robin

"Heeeh, kau tidak suka yaa" balas Zoro

Robin menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke tubuh kekar milik zoro,

"fufufu.. tidak aku hanya masih merasa canggung, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sangat mencintaimu" ungkap Robin

"Ya memang ini begitu terasa canggung, aku sangat mewaspadai mu sebagai musuh sejak awal, tapi karena senyummu yang manis itu, aku akhirnya mencintaimu, bahkan sangat" balas Zoro

"Kenshi san, ayo bergegas. Yang lain sudah menunggu untuk sarapan"

"eeh apa tidak boleh kita bermesraan sebentar saja ?" pinta zoro dengan manja

_Dia sangat manja sekali, _

Zoro menjadi semanja ini dengan kehadiran Robin disisinya, pendekar pedang yang terkenal ganas dan sadis itu, ternyata memiliki sisi manja kepada kekasihnya saat ini.

"fufufu, kau manja sekali Kenshi san, baiklah kurasa yang lain akan mengerti"

Pagi ini cuaca cerah, suasana laut yang tenang, penuh keceriaan. Sanji tengah menyiapkan hidangan di dapur, Ussop dan Chopper tengah bermain-main sambil menunggu sarapan pagi ini. Franky dan Brook tengah memainkan lagu kesukaan sang kapten, Hancock dengan setia menemani aktifitas sang kapten pagi ini (setiap hari Hancock selalu sama luffy, hehe). Hanya Robin dan Zoro yang tengah asyik memadu kasih di ruangan pribadi Zoro. Tetapi semua suasana tenang tadi seakan 'pecah' oleh teriakan sang kapten.

"ZOROOOO, SANJIIII, JINBEEEEE …." Teriak Luffy sangat keras

"Hoi Luffy ada apa ?" ussop terheran-heran

"Ada apa honey" Tanya Hancock serius

"ZORO, SANJI, JINBE, cepat kesini. Lindungi diri dengan _kenbunshoku no Haki"_

"Hancock kau juga, panggil yang lian kesini" tandas luffy

Mendengar teriakan sang kapten seketika zoro berdiri, robin pun melepaskan pelukan hangatnya. Sanji yang tengah serius memasak pun segera bangkit, semua kru pun tegang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sampai masalah ini harus di tangani oleh divisi tempur 'terkuat' kru topi jerami.

"HOI LUFFY, ada apa ini ?" teriak Sanji

"Luffy-kun …"

"HOI LUFFY, LUFFY .."

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA, CEPAT GUNAKAN _KENBUNSHOKU NO HAKI _KALIAN" teriak luffy

"WAKATTA" teriak mereka serempak

"Hoi selain zoro, sanji, dan jinbe bergegaslah kebelakang. Akan ada sesuatu yang datang"

"HAAAAH .." teriak semua kru

"Hancock cepat perkuat haki mu, lindungi yang lain" perintah luffy

"Baiklah luffy"

Semua kru bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi ? kapten mereka begitu serius kali ini. Padahal kapten kini sudah menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, mereka berpikir sudah tidak ada musuh, ataupun angkatan laut yang akan mengejar mereka. Mungkinkah musuh baru, ataukah sesuatu yang belum pernah mereka pikirkan.

Blessssss

"Luffy … ahh bukan Raja Bajak Laut bersiaplah" teriak seseorang yang tengah melompat menuju Sunny

Orang itu menggunakan Haoshoku No Haki, mengguncang isi kapal, menebar aura yang mampu merobohkan kru topi jerami yang lian, penjagaan hancock terhadap yang lain pun menjadi tidak terfokus, Hakinya terlalu kuat. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Nami swaaaan …." Teriak Sanji melihat kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba roboh

"Robiiin .." teriak berbarengan Zoro

"Teman-tema …" teriak Luffy dan Jinbe

"HAHAHAHAHA, bersiaplah Luffy _wheeee"_ teriak orang sambil memukul dan menampakkan wajah konyolnya kepada luffy

Ya benar, ternyata orang itu adalah Akagami no Shanks, orang yang menolong luffy ketika ia masih kecil, orang yang memberikan inspirasi luffy sehingga ia menjadi bajak laut dan berhasil menjadi Raja bajak laut. Orang yang ikut membantu luffy mengalahkan Angakatan laut di perang terakhir itu.

"SHANKS, kurang ajar kau …" teriak luffy kesakitan

"HAHAHAHAHAH maaf-maaf aku datang mengagetkan" ucap shanks

"HOI TIDAK PERLU SAMPAI SEPERTI INI KAN JIKA INGIN MENGUNJUNGI KAPAL ORANG" teriak Zoro Sanji dan Jinbe

"HAHAHAHAH maaf-maaf akan kubereskan nanti yaa, MINNA cepatlah masuk, kita harus 'merampok' di kapal raja bajak laut" teriak Shanks

"HAiiik okashira" semua kru akagami menjawab serentak

Kelakuan konyol Shanks masih saja berlanjut sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Namun sesungguhnya mereka hanya ingin berkunjung ke kapal sahabat mereka Luffy. Suasana yang berantakan ini berlangsung cukup lama, shanks berbincang dengan luffy, kru akagami yang lain membantu sedikit kerusakan di tubuh sunny.

"Robin …"

"Nami Swaan …"

Teriak kedua orang ini berbarengan. Mereka bergegas melihat kondisi wanitanya masing-masing.

"AKAGAMI … dasar bodoh mengagetkan saja pagi-pagi. Ini adalah hari yang tenang" ucap hancock yang terlihat kesal

"hei tenanglah hebehime, hahah ini hanya becanda kan" balas Shanks

"Kau terlalu konyol, Luffy apa kau tak papa?" ucap hancock cemas

"aku tidak apa-apa"

"eeh Shanks apa yang kau inginkan, ? dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini ?" tandas luffy

"hahah aku hanya ingin pergi mengunjungi desa fusha, ada seorang yang ingin ku temui" jawab shanks

"eeeh siapa yang ingin kau temui di desa ku ?" Tanya luffy bingung

"aku akan menemui makino, wheeeee" jawab

"HAAAAAAH, APA MAKSUDMU SHANKS"

"Hoi, tenanglah mereka hanya pingsan saja" teriak shanks

"Robin…"

"Nami San …"

Teriak kedua pria terkuat di kru ini, mereka berdua tengah khawatir dengan keadaan wanita mereka masing-masing. Dengan sigap sanji dan zoro meraih tubuh tak sadarkan diri wanita mereka masing-masing. Meskipun mereka hanya pingsan saja, tetapi kedua orang ini terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Luffy, dimana anakku ?" Yassop tiba-tiba mengagetkan

"Hoi Yassop, kupikir kau telah bertemu Ussop di peperangan waktu itu ?" luffy malah bertanya kembali

"Hahahaha okasira, menyuruhku langsung kabur pada saat itu" jawab Yassop

"Ussop masih pingsan di sana" jawab singkat luffy

"Baiklah luffy, kurasa aku akan menunggumu di Desa Fusha yaa. Wheeee" tandas Shanks

"eh tunggu shanks, topi mu ?" luffy bertanya

"Di desa Fusha akan kita bicarakan" jawab shanks

"Luffy sampai bertemu yaa, bilang kepada Ussopp temui aku disana" teriak Yassop

"BAIKLAH" singkat luffy

Bajak laut rambut merah segera meninggalkan kapal sunny go yang cukup berantakan akibat 'kerusuhan' bos mereka Akagami No Shanks, meskipun momen yang langka ini hanya sebentar tetapi hati luffy berdebar ketika mendengar perkataan Shanks. Luffy berjanji akan mengembalikan topi jerami shanks ketika ia sudah menjadi bajak laut yang hebat. Tapi dia sangat terlihat menyayangi sekali topi jeraminya itu.

Semua kru yang tengah pingsan tadi akhirnya tersadar, walaupun mereka telah memperkuat pertahanan diri mereka, tapi kekuatan Shanks sangatlah kuat.

"ini Supeeeer kuat …"

"yo ho ho ho ho , kepalaku pusing sekali .."

"minna, apakah kalian tidak apa-apa .. huuh huuh aku akan merawat kalian .."

"Hoi minna, apa kalian baik-baik saja" teriak luffy

"luffy mereka sudah sadar, ku rasa mereka tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan sayang" jawab hancock

"syukurlah, aah kemana Nami dan Robin ?" Tanya luffy heran

"mereka berdua sudah di jaga oleh laki-laki mereka masing-masing" jelas Hancock

"yokatta.. " jawab singkat luffy

Ditempat lain,

"Robin apa kau taka pa?" sembari berjalan menuju ruangan pribadinya zoro menggendong Robin

"Kenshi san …" panggil Robin pelan

"Kau sudah tersadar sayang " Tanya Zoro terlihat sedikit berkurang rasa khawatirnya

"A-aku aku tidak apa-apa sayang, hanya sedikit pusing" jawab robin

"baiklah tidurlah disini yaah, aku akan ambilkan air" seru Zoro sembari menidurkan tubuh indah Robin di kasurnya.

Robin membaringkan tubuhnya kekasur lelakinya itu, dia senang kekasihnya sangat teramat memperdulikan dirinya,

_Dia sangat sigap sekali, seperti biasanya. Tapi kali ini sifat sigapnya itu di tambah dengan cinta. Kenshi san, aku sangat mencintaimu._

lanjut chapter 4 hihihi


	4. Chapter 4

Sreeek, pintu ruangan rahasia Zoro terbuka

"Robin, aku bawakan air dan obat ini untukmu" seru Zoro

"Kenshi san, apa buatan chopper ?" Tanya Robin

"ia chopper sudah sadarkan diri, cepat minumlah supaya kau baikan" tambah zoro

"nee, Baiklah"

"kenshi san, kurasa obat ini tidak bereaksi"

"HAAH, apa benar ? apa aku salah bawa obat ya?" Zoro terlihat kebingungan

"fufufu.. kau lucu sekali kalau sedang seperti itu" canda Robin

"kenapa malah meledekku, huuh" keluh Zoro

Robin membuat tangan buatan dan menarik tubuh kekar zoro, dia membenamkan tubuh kekar itu ke tubuhnya sembari berbisik.

"kurasa, obat yang ampuh selanjutnya adalah pelukanmu, Kenshi san"

"haha, kurasa aku pun membutuhkannya. Aku sangat khawatir akan keadaanmu" balas Zoro

"baiklah, aku ingin berlama-lama seperti ini" tambah Robin

"Tapi apa kau tak ingin sarapan" Tanya zoro heran

"aku sedang tidak lapar Kenshi san" balas Robin

"semuanya telah berkumpul di ruang makan, kau harus ikut kesana" perintah Zoro

"nee, baiklah. Tapi setelah itu kita kembali kesini lagi yaah, kumohon" pinta Robin

"haah, kau tak perlu sampai meminta seperti itu. Karna aku lah yang akan selalu meminta kepadamu"

Robin dan zoro sama-sama tidak ingin menyudahi momen indah mereka, tapi mereka harus berkumpul di bawah, untuk melakukan rutinitas pagi mereka.

Di ruang makan,

"hoi zoro robin, kalian lambat sekali" seru Luffy

"Maafkan kami Luffy, aku yang meminta zoro untuk membawakan ku obat dan segelas air" balas Robin

"baiklah minna, ayoo kita makan. Ittadakimas" teriak luffy

Suasana makan seperti biasa 'rusuh' Sanji kembali memasak makanan yang luar biasa, meskipun sempat terhenti akibat ulah jail 'Akagami No' Shanks. Suasana sudah aman dan sekarang mereka membuat kerusuhan di meja makan.

"ee Luffy, tahan sebentar" seru Nami

"aam, nyam .. ada apa nami ?" Tanya luffy sembari memakan makanan yang ada

"Apa sebaiknya kita kunjungi alabasta terlebih dahulu ?" lanjut Nami

"HEEEEH, APA IYA KITA AKAN MELEWATI ALABASTA ?" teriak Chopper dan Ussop

"Apa ? masa si ? Aku setuju bila memang kita akan melewati alabasta" ucap Sanji

"Bagaimana Senchou ?" Tanya Nami kembali

"hmm, kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Teman-teman tujuan kita selanjutnya adalah Alabasta" seru sang kapten

"HOOO" teriak semua kru menyetujui

Setelah selesai berbincang rencana berikutnya telah di tetapkan, yakni alabasta. Negeri yang pernah di tolong luffy dkk (minus Robin, Franky, Brook, Jinbe serta Hancock), negeri pasir dimana tinggal teman mereka, seorang puteri kerajaan bernama Nevertari Vivi. Tempat dimana mereka menemukan musuh yang akhirnya menjadi teman mereka Nico Robin. Ya sebuah nostalgia akan terjadi disana.

Seusai sarapan pagi ini, langit terlihat mendung. Sepertinya hujan akan turun sedikit tetapi tidak akan badai begitulah kata navigator cantik kekasih sang koki terhebat dunia. Mereka pun hanya berdiam diri di dalam kapal, mengurusi urusan mereka masing-masing. Jinbe lebih memilih tidur disaat seperti ini. Chopper dan ussop pun yang biasanya bermain-main hanya memilih untuk sedikit bersantai. Sementara sang kapten sedang memadu kasih bersama Hebehime. Sanji menemani Nami yang tengah bersantai di ruangannya.

Sementara di tempat lain …

Zoro menapati janjinya kepada robin untuk menemaninya kali ini. dan berharap mendapatkan suasana yang tenang seperti malam kemarin.

Tok tok tok

"Kenshi san .." panggil Robin manis kepada Zoro

"yaa.. masuklah " jawab singkat Zoro

"segelas susu hangat untukmu .." seraya menyerahkan segelas susu hangat itu.

"arigatou .. ayo duduklah. Di luar sangat dingin jadi gunakan selimut ini" seru Zoro

"selimut ini tak sehangat pelukanmu" canda Robin

Wajah zoro memerah seketika, entah kenapa ia selalu menjadi seperti itu ketika wanitanya menggodanya atau pun melontarkan kata-kata romantic kepada pendekar pedang ini.

"Baiklah silahkan pergunakan ini untuk selimutmu, kapan saja kau mau"

Zoro meraih tubuh indah robin, di tenggelamkannya tubuh indah itu di tubuh kekar miliknya. Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam lautan asmara yang begitu indah. Seakan tidak pernah bosan melakukan ini, meskipun sudah semalam suntuk melakukannya.

"nee Kenshi san .. sebentar lagi kita akan berlabuh di Alabasta. Apa momen yang kau ingat di kota pasir itu?" Tanya Robin membuka percakapan

"eee apa yaa ? aku mengingat seseorang" ungkap zoro

"Siapakah gerangan dia ?" Robin penuh Tanya

"Miss All Sunday" jawab singkat Zoro

Mendengar jawaban Zoro robin tersenyum, ia pun teringat dengan ganasnya pendekar pedang itu ketika membantai para million seorang diri.

"fufufu, sudah lama aku meninggalkan nama itu. Kau tahu" sembari membelai mesra pipi lelakinya itu

"iyaa aku tau itu, hmm kau sudah sangat berubah sejak kejadian itu. Kau tambah cantik. Dan tambah menggoda" tutur Zoro

"aah, kau membuatku malu kenshi san. Dirimu pun sudah banyak berubah." Imbuhnya

"mungkin tubuhku, kekuatanku, dan kehebatanku berubah. Tapi kebodohanku, dan rasa cintaku takkan pernah berubah. Hehe " canda Zoro

"fufufu, kau membuatku malu lagi." Ungkap Robin membalas candaan Zoro

"kenapa kau merasa malu seperti itu, ini adalah kenyataanya. Kau tahu" seru Zoro lagi

Robin tersenyum manis ketika Zoro berkata seperti tadi, ia sungguh tak menyangka lelakinya bisa juga bersifat romantic seperti itu. Lengkap sudah rasanya kegembiraan yang Robin rasakan. Keluarga baru, teman, sahabat, bahkan seorang lelaki yang special, yakni Roronoa Zoro. Robin makin tenggelam dalam pelukan tubuh Zoro yang kekar, seakan mereka tak ingin melepaskannya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya mereka bisa menuntaskan momen indah ini.

"nee aku cemburu" bisik robin pelan di telinga zoro

Zoro hanya kebingungan mendengar bisik Robin, ia merasa lucu

"Cemburu ? kepada siapakah ?" Tanya Zoro bingung

"banyak hal ingin ku bagi denganmu, Kenshi san, eh Sayangku" Ungkap robin

"Apa itu ?" singkat Zoro

"Yaa kalau ku ceritakan ini akan jadi hari yang sangat panjang bagi kita" jelas Robin

"Ceritakanlah Sayang semuanya" tegas Zoro

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah kepadaku kau akan jadi pendengar yang baik" ucap Robin

Kita semua tentulah mengetahui, Zoro tidak pernah bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik, karena dia selalu tertidur pulas apabila mendengar cerita dari orang lain hehehe.

"hmm, demi kau baiklah .."

"Robin, sebentar aku mau minta maaf. Aku tlah membaca catatan kecilmu" ucap Zoro

"eeh … jadi kau mengetahui catatan itu yaah ? semuanya kah ?" Tanya Robin

"Ia, aku membaca semuanya. Sejak itu aku tahu bahwa aku tlah menyakitimu. Lama kau sudah menunggu orang bodoh seperti ku yang tidak mengerti arti cinta sesungguhnya. Aku minta maaf" sembari Zoro menundukkan kepalanya di pelukan Robin.

Melihat reaksi lelakinya yang begitu menyesali akan kebodohannya Robin tersenyum manis kepadanya seraya mengangkat kepala Zoro keatas, lalu mengecup dengan mesra bibir lelaki kekar itu.

"kau tidak usah meminta maaf, lambat laun tulisan kepedihan itu pasti akan diketahui oleh orang lain termasuk kau. Kau yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam tulisan itu. Aku senang kau bisa mengetahuinya dengan sendirinya." Ucap Robin Manis

"apa kau tidak marah sayang ? aku sungguh lega" balas Zoro

"Robin, berjanjilah untuk selalu tersenyum, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi" tambah Zoro

_Kenshi san .. _

"Kenshi san ?!"

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis seperti saat di enies lobby, aku sungguh merasa tersiksa saat melihat mu di enies lobby" ujar Zoro

Pikiran Robin kembali teringat cerita kelam yang telah lama berlalu, bahkan saat itu ia sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan, ia kehilangan arah. Tapi hal itu segera di selesaikan oleh kapten dan teman-teman mereka, saat itulah Robin sadar kalau yang seperti itu bukanlah yang harus di lakukan seorang teman.

Sembari menggenggam tangan kekar Zoro, "Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, aku sudah memiliki semuanya. Dan juga dirimu, Kenshi san"

"hmm, Janji yaah, aku akan berjanji untuk selalu membuatmu mengeluarkan senyuman indahmu itu Robin" janji Zoro

"haaaik, jangan ingkari janji mu itu " balas Robin

Perjalanan menuju arabasta memang terasa indah bagi mereka berdua, tapi ini berlaku juga bagi kru yang lain. Zoro dan Robin, Sanji dan Nami, Luffy dan Hancock kisah cinta di kapal Thousand Sunny Go..


End file.
